Silly Yet Cute
by Team AR M4A1
Summary: a romantic yet funny moment between Griffon Commander Alisa and AEK-999(Semi-inspired by deathALICE's Alisa x AEK-999 on Twitter)


It's another typical day at Griffon & Kryuger Headquarters. For Alisa, she is working on getting her report done while trying not to pay attention to weird rumors and gossip going around. She notices that some of the other commanders are nervous and worked up over a rumor that one of the new commanders turns out to be a lone U.S. cyber black ops soldier from the CIA using cyber abilities and super slo-mo reflex who is obliterating the hell out of Sangvis Ferri forces on the field without the need of T-Dolls. The rumor goes further with them saying that he was assigned to G&K in order to find and rescue the missing AR Team. Others are fearful because he is a danger towards T-Dolls who has the capability to destroy and rip T-Dolls, G.I. units, and drones into pieces.

"You don't sound worried about the weird gossip that's going around, commander?" AEK asked.

"Hm? Why should I? I'm too focus on the report I need to finish. Besides, that new commander is not the type to betray anyone or do anything reckless."

Alisa is not worried about it since she is the only Griffon commander to trust the new commander and knows that he will never betray them due to strong U.S. and Griffon business and relationship ties. But the real truth is that Mr. Kryuger established G&K with strong financial support from the CIA agency during and after World War III.

"Ho ho, I see that my dear commander is busy with work as usual. Perhaps some teasing would help you relax."

"Jeez AEK, you're always teasing me…"

"Yet you love it when I do, don't you?"

"… You know me so well, AEK."

"Haha, I'm just kidding around. I just love seeing your cute reaction when I tease you like that."

"Damn it, AEK…"

Alisa blushes hard while AEK-999 giggles in a cheerful manner at getting a reaction from her commander. She doesn't like being teased like that but she hardly complains about it since she loves AEK too much.

"So what do you plan to do tonight once you finish with all your work?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about that. I don't have any plans for now."

"I have a great idea for a wonderful night time plan~"

"Um… maybe I should get back to work before Helian gets on my case."

"Take your time now. I'll be waiting for you, commander~"

Alisa leaves in a hurry while blushing rosy red as she takes AEK's words a little too much and embarrassing. AEK chuckles a bit as she notices Alisa's embarrassing blush face.

"I guess I should tease her more for that cute look on her face."

AEK does the unthinkable; she grabs Alisa by her wrist and pulls her into a very romantic embrace.

"AEK?! What the hell are you doing? Let me go please."

"Sorry but I'm a little hungry for something sweet~"

She gives her a passionate kiss that ends up making Alisa blush so red that she couldn't hold back on her desire for AEK.

"How was that, Alisa?"

"That was… very sweet, AEK… I loved it."

Unfortunately for them, their moment was quickly interrupted by a sudden slamming noise. Sangvis Ringleader Executioner is thrown across the main hall all tied up and damaged to hell as if she went through a meat grinder. The new commander comes in covered in bullet scratches on his cybernetic arms and armor while covered in blood and dirt; he is not a very happy mood at all. Both Alisa and AEK are surprised and frightened by his sudden return.

"Uh… welcome back, fellow commander…"

"It's all good. I apologize for rudely interrupting your moment with your T-Doll. Excuse me for a moment while I go and beat the living circuits out of this Sangvis trash can elsewhere." He grabs the Executioner who is lying unconscious on the floor and drags her out of sight. The awkward encountered and apology left AEK a little dumbfounded. For Alisa, she started to laugh a little bit because of AEK's puzzled look on her face.

"What the hell are laughing about, Alisa?"

"Hehe, don't worry about it, AEK. It's just funny to see you with that silly yet cute look on your face."

"Why you…"

AEK grabs her and embraces her like before. "I'll show you cute and silly." She starts to kiss Alisa once more but this time around her neck in a playful manner with Alisa giggling in happiness.

From there, it got really freaky in a silly yet adorable way.


End file.
